


You Know, You Never Told Me...

by ReapersAngel



Category: NCIS
Genre: ASL, Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS, Drabble, Episode: s01e03 Seadog, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e03 Seadog, Sign Language, Soft Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: ...why you learned sign language.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs & Abby Sciuto
Kudos: 52





	You Know, You Never Told Me...

**Author's Note:**

> My brother's been rewatching NCIS Season 1 so of course I look over sometimes and of course I see that one time Gibbs and Abby are signing to each other and Tony asks Gibbs why he learned to sign. And, of course, Gibbs being Gibbs, he doesn't reply. But...

“You never did tell me why you learned sign language,” Tony says as they settle down for bed.

Gibbs snorts. “You still remember that? It was years ago, DiNozzo.”

“Sure, yeah it was,” Tony says. He pulls Gibbs by the T-shirt closer. “But you never did answer.”

Gibbs sighs. “I’m going to regret telling you this, won’t I.”

Tony hums. “Maybe.”

“Mmm,” He says, “I saw it when I read Abby’s file. Deaf parents. Didn’t really stand out at first, but after our first meeting, well-” He smiles. “-I wanted her to have something special, to feel included. So I went and learned.”

“Aww,” Tony says, grinning, “You’re so soft.”

“ ‘Soft’, DiNozzo,” Gibbs repeats skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

“Okay, only when you want to,” Tony admits, “But you are.”

“All right, enough sappy talk,” He grumbles, “Sleep time.”

“Okay,” Tony says, still grinning.

Half an hour later, he says, “You’re still smiling.”

“Go to sleep, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually wanted to learn how to sign for a while, but neither the opportunity nor the means have ever come up and I'd rather learn how to sign with someone than squint at a book, no matter how much I love tattooed dead tree corpses.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
